sectorthemiszetafandomcom-20200214-history
Aginaga VII
Aginaga VII - Mer de Dieu Aginaga VII is an ocean planet roughly twice the size of Earth, it is the seventh planet orbiting the Blue/White Giant Aginaga. Biology & Ecology Aginaga VII is an ocean planet with an atmosphere with more nitrogen than earth. With all the heavy metal deposits sitting near geothermal vents they are inefficient to mine as such all metals usually come from the nearby asteroid belt. The water is made drinkable through fluid recycling centres spread across the planet. Power is derived through thermal vents, changing tides, and the tremendous storms that rage above the ocean floor. Storms are too common for solar panels to be a viable source of power. The life forms humans discovered on Aginaga VII were not sapient. Some mammalian intelligence has been observed in the form of animals oddly reminiscent of the Whales on Earth, despite having no closeable mouth and being twice the size of the average blue whale. Aside from a variety of fish as varied in size and habitat as on Earth, there are also a tremendous amount of plankton, enlarged from the excess of macro and micro nutrients in the water. Population & Settlements The population of Aginaga VII is 9.7 Trillion registered citizens as of the last census in the year 3250. While the primary populace is largely split between the EuAl and the CAiCon the remainder is a mix-match of persons from all over the 'verse. Aliens, Synths, Humans all wander the cities of Aginaga VII. Montreal Spaceport Montreal Spaceport is the satellite locked in Geo-synchronous orbit with its sister city below. A bustling trading and transit hub alongside being the seat of the EuAl government and the bulk of its Navy. Montreal Station Montreal Station is the largest City on Aginaga VII, housing roughly a third of the planet's inhabitants. A towering Space Elevator reaching 50,000km from the surface of the ocean to an orbital space port with smaller satellites orbiting it. Where the elevator touches the planetside city it spreads in to an immense terminal. Branching off from this are Gravcar Hires and Gravtram lines to the various points of interest within the city proper, and some express lines leading out to further landings. The city itself is protected from the rampaging tides of Aginaga VII by immense walls. As the city has expanded it's done so in a wheel-and-spoke pattern and new Breaker Walls are erected before placing the construction area for new development. Overbearing examples of brutalist and modernist architecture express themselves as the central mass of Starscrapers. Towers of offices, luxury tenements, over-priced restaurants and the ''Nuevo Opéra Bastille, ''an opera theatre with an immense glass dome that looks out over the city. History Aginaga VII was claimed by a selection of the European Alliance, mainly consisting of French and Balkan scientists. It's main city is Montreal Station, home to the space elevator and the remains of the Aginaga Gate, a monolithic structure of psitech origin. There are numerous other smaller stations scattered among the ocean floor. Each station is linked by a series of underwater tunnels, that provide room for foot traffic, gravcars and gravtrams. Recent Troubles Montreal Station is far from the only settlement on the planet. Approximately four trillion of the planets population lives in the ever-growing walled megalopolis. As the planet is entirely covered in water the rest of the settlements found it easier to exist as underwater cities. Built in to the crevasses and trenches of the scarred crust. Montreal Station has to exist at least partly above water for the ease of the Elevator. This ostentatious expression of wealth and power from the EuAl is exemplified by the sprawling maze of Starscrapers and towering tenement blocks clustered obnoxiously close as they reach the Terminal itself. The comparatively thin strand only twenty-five meters across stretching up to a point of light in the sky. Capable of ferrying several million passengers a day between the satellite city above, Montreal Spaceport. Being the cosmopolitan hive it has become, the mix of cultures and societies is always bound to cause friction at the edges. This has resulted in small insurgent groups, labelled terrorists by the Governor, who attempt minor tactical strikes against key installations. Often laboratories or industrial complexes. The governor has requested anyone with knowledge of these activities to come forward with information.